New Permanent Resident
by VinylLunaLover
Summary: I have no idea who I am or where I am or how I got to this world but I'm going to fuck up the person responsible... Clop Fic!


**A/N: I came up with this story and I want to see if anyone would enjoy it and would love to read more. I do enjoy this type of fanfic with swearing (my use of the f word is legendary) and clop, but if you don't like it then fuck off! I don't have time for complaints -_-. I would love help with this story if anyone is interested. I would also like to ask that if you see any grammar errors please pm me and I will get them straightened out. I want to notify whoever is reading this if I get enough support with this first chapter then I will continue writing it, but if no one shows any interest then I might just stop. If you could please review at the end tell me what you think, give me an idea or two :3 I don't care as long as it's a review. Oh and I also put in the "faces" like J to show you what type of face the character is making :3. END **

I woke up to a very bright beam of light hitting my face; I opened my eyes and saw clouds through a small hole in the tree tops. "Ummm wait

what!?" I instantly sat up slightly freaking out at the sight of trees all around me. O_O … "How in the Gorilla fuck?! Where the am I?" :C I

got up and took a look around; I appeared to be in some sort of forest. Everywhere I looked was a tree, Maple, and Oak as far as I could see,

It was dark almost felt….evil as if the forest itself was a dark and ominous spirit. The thing that frightened me was the lack of noise; No birds

were singing not a sound. :C My heart rate increased at the sudden realization of my current cluster fuck position, I walked to the nearest tree

and sat down placing my back to the trunk. I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself down hoping I wouldn't start hyperventilating. I

calmed myself down enough so I could think straight. I took one last look around and came up with a conclusion. "Well I'm fucking lost -_-." I

got up from the tree and walked over to a little grassy patch a few feet away from the tree. I kneeled down and emptied my pockets of their contents. I mentally noted all the items I currently had.

**Items**

-1 Butane Lighter

-1 Hunting Knife (_On my belt)_ (7in blade)

-1 20 Dollar Bill (_Canadian Currency)_

- 1 Ipod touch and charger

-1 Pair of Headphones

**Clothing**

-1 Pair of Cargo Pant (_Pants with a shit ton of pockets, Camouflage)_

-1 T-shirt (Black)

-1 Longed Sleeved Shirt (Black

-1 Hoodie (Camouflage)

-1 Pairs of Socks (_Black_)

-1 Pair of Running Shoes (Black)

I put everything back in my pockets except for the Ipod, and then I got up from my kneeling position while turning on the ipod. I unlocked it

and checked the date and time. "2:30 pm, June 3rd. Well at least I know the time; I should look for some sort of civilization." I put a hand over

my eyes and spun around in a circle randomly stopping in a direction. "Well I guess I go this way."I know it`s not the best way to choose a

direction to go but it really did not matter**_._** X3 . I took my first steps through the dark forest; I was treading lightly as if not to wake the forest

fearing the consequences of disturbing it. The forest was dense and travel was slow, the undergrowth seemed to be literally grabbing a hold

of me as I walked through it. I decided to call out in hopes of someone hearing me in case people were nearby. "Hello? Is anyone one out

here?" I was rewarded with a growl coming from a little distance beside me. O_O….. "Nope nope nope nope!" I started moving away from

the sound moving in the opposite direction of it. "I'm not getting my ass eaten by a fucking mountain lion, fuck that noise!" I started sprinting

away from the terrible sound fear the worst outcome of a mountain lion attack unarmed. I must have alerted whatever the fuck was back

there because when I started running I heard a fuck massive sound come from behind. I heard the sound of foliage crunching under extreme

weight and the squeak of a tree collapsing behind me. I turned my head around to see what had made the noise and saw something I had

not been expecting. -_- "A FUCKING MANTICORE! MY FUCKING LIFE SUCKS THAT FUCKING MUCH!" I increased my rate of speed at the site of

the monstrosity. "HA at least it's not a mountain lion….." The bad thing about it being a monticore is that its sill a fucking cat, so as you could

imagine it was fast. I started to weave in and out of the trees in hope of slowing down the beast. I could hear the fucker getting closer his

grunts of anticipation of its next meal. I chanced a look behind me and was greeted by a fuck massive paw! I yelped in pain as the maticore

slapped me across my side sending me flying while spinning into a tree. I impacted the tree hard which resulted in me screaming really loudly

in a massive amount of pain. I then noticed I hadn't fallen to the ground yet, a tree branch had impaled me. I knew it had impaled my right

lung as well because it was getting hard to breathe after all my screaming. My endorphins must have kicked in because I did not feel it go in

my right should. I stopped looking at the wound long enough to concentrate on the manticore. He however was not advancing towards me,

Instead it was pacing in front of what appeared to be a shrine or grave. O_O "HA that's right Mother fuc-" I began coughing up blood half way

through my insult which pissed me off more than the tree branch sticking out of my shoulder. My blood ran down my face in a fine red stream

with my intense coughing fit. I looked at the manticore and said " Y-your… mother s-should have s-swallowed you!" I giggled a bit as I hung

my head in defeat, closing my eyes waiting for the end… Sadly the end did not come as I heard the manticore squeal in pain. I weakly looked

up to see what happened and saw a white mist surrounding the shrine. The mist was somehow harming the manticore, the manticore leg was

suddenly twisted nastily in an odd angle. I felt redemption at the site of the wounded animal, the squeal it emitted was just music to my ears.

"T-hat's right… you d-douche bag!" I probably should have not spoken because as soon as I did even more pain erupted in my shoulder. I

coughed more blood up covering more of my hoodie and lips. The mist began retracting from the beast as it continued to moan in pain.

The mist started to approach me; the atmosphere changed rapidly the closer the mist got. The air around me continued to get thicker and

colder even darker. The white foggy mist started forming around me and my tree. It completely surrounded the tree and I in till I couldn't see

anything in front of me. My heart race increased as it got harder to breathe in the thick cold air, I stared out into the oblivion half expecting

some sort of tentacle to come out and destroy me. _Gawd I love Steven King_. Instead a face appeared farther out into the oblivion, a horse like

face. Then the body also appeared along with it. The figure appeared to be a horse but I really did not care, I was not feeling well with a

branch sticking out of me and all. I could not stay awake any longer, my eye lids felt heavy and my body felt warm even though I could see my

breathe as I exhaled. The horse like figure continued walking towards me, when I felt I was losing consciousness I let out a sigh of relief the

pain was finally going to end. As I began to lose consciousness I heard the horse like thing laugh ominously. "Muhahahaha now you shall be mine…."

I found myself in some sort of void; I was no longer in pain from my impalement! I had no marks from the wound at all like someone had

erased them from existence. The void had a white wavy floor and in the never ending distance was blue wavy void. I was standing in the

middle or at least it could have been the middle. In front of me stood the horse but it seemed too small to be a horse at all maybe a pony. It

had pure white fur with a really white bluish colour of a mane; you could call it icy blue. The crown or maybe a tiara on its head was gold with

diamonds imbedded in it. The snowflake on top was a curious design I couldn't describe it no matter how hard I tried. Then I noticed there

seemed to be something protruding from the head of the pony, it looked like a horn. O_O "A fucking unicorn? Wait what?" The pony smirked at

me and spoke for the first time, the voice sounded feminine and confident. "I'm not just a unicorn; I'm also a Pegasus the correct term is

alicorn." She flared her wings so I could see them. "See I have wings." I was astonished to hear the mare talk I was on the inside freaking out

a bit. I had no idea how I got to this world that contains Manticores and fucking talking ponies and god knows what else. Then life had to

throw in a spectre! "Even a fucking Pegasus what kind of world am I in!" I was getting angry but I hid it pretty well hoping the pony would

become carless. I calmed down a bit to ask a question. "Where are we?" The seemed glad that I asked the question like she was waiting to

explain it…. "This is a spell I made personally; it combines a rather large shield to keep out any unwanted house guests. It also holds a

significant purpose for a ritual spell. It also allows me to be fully formed but only temporarily." The pony took a step closer to me but I was

having none of it. "Oh no you don't you ghost bitch! One more step and I will fucking kill you!" I took out my Knife and got into a fighting

stance waiting for her to make a move. "HA you think you could ever harm me with such a barbaric tool! I have magic!" On her last word her

horn glowed a very dark black, the tip of her horn also seemed to be pulsing with power. The atmosphere seemed to become charged with

electricity around her horn. The area around her horn began snapping with electric discharge. "OH FUCK!" She smirked as she aimed her horn

at me and released her spell. Several bolts of fucking lightning shot out of her horn. I reacted quickly by tossing my knife into the air. As I

expected the metal in the knife acted as a conductor attracting the electricity. All the bolts hit my knife causing an explosion of heat and a tiny

amount of shrapnel. The shrapnel flew in random directions. The pony had some sort of magical shield around her when the shrapnel hit

where she was standing. A few ripples appeared in front of her as pieces hit it. I however wasn't as lucky; I had no time to react to the

explosion. The heat and bits of shrapnel that the massive amount of lightning created really fucking sucked for me. The heat burned my

exposed body parts which happened to be my face, along with some shrapnel cutting into my face. I had no time to react to the explosion; I

shield my face as I yelled in pain from the first degree burn. "Mother fucking piece of penguin shit! That fucking hurt!" I removed to see a really

impressed look on the ponies face. "I must admit that I underestimated you, it seems you're smarter then you look. Using metal to your

advantage was genius! All in all you will make an even greater prize!" I didn't like the sound of me being a prize for horn lit up again while she was walking, I tried moving but couldn't!"paralysis spells are so useful.."

She started walking towards me; I was ready for whatever spells bull shit she was going to do. She was now face to face with me now, I got a good look

at her eyes they were icy blue almost white. She started to circle me looking up and down at me like she was checking me out. "You will do

fine mortal even if you're not a pony I can work with this till I find something more permanent." I confidently replied with a remark that may or

may not have insulted the mare. "-_- Bitch please I'm the best body you will find around here I assure you, now fuck off!" She came back

around to face me; she came closer this time though. "My name is Hyperborean, Princess Hyperborean of the north wind!"

**CLOP AHEAD! If you don't want to read it go till there is no more humanXpony sex! But of course you want to read it, you're here to read clop! You sick bastards! J **

What she did next surprized me, she leaned in and kissed me! Her lips were so cold yet so warm they felt inviting almost like I could stay like

that forever, for some reason it didn't even bother me that I was kissing a horse, it felt… right. I felt at peace with her. All I wanted to do was

stay like that forever never to leave, never to let go of the kiss. The kiss turned into a passionate make out session as she leaned me

backwards down onto the floor. I was still under her spell all I could do was take it, and take it I did. Not that I'm complaining or anything :3. I

felt my belt loosen and looked up from the kiss and saw her horn glowing black. My fly also unzipped as the magic slowly took off my pants,

she floated them a few feet away without even opening an eye. Fucking laziness is what that is…. With my pants gone I could feel her wet

women hood or in this case wet mare hood against my boxers almost soaking them immediately. "I guess it's been a while eh?" She broke the

kiss moving her head away from mine with a trail of saliva connecting us still. She blushed at my obvious discovery. "Y-yes well when your all

alone for a few hundred years you don't have much… excitement" She gave me a sexy look before moving her hooves down to my shirt. She

lifted it up and started moving it back; she put her face to my stomach and licked up moving with shirt. I shivered at the intense pleasure of

her long tongue on my body; she went all the way up my muscular chest and ended it with another kiss. She threw the shirt away as she

continued to kiss me. I was enjoying myself immensely, I didn't want to considering she is a pony and all but it's hard to ignore the obvious

arousal of having a wet vagina grinding against you. She let out a cute little moan as I got harder with every movement of her hips. She kept

grinding me with her sex juices seeping down through my boxers getting my hips wet. I was fully erected in my boxers obviously adding to the

pleasure Hyperborean was having. She started going faster with every thrust grinding longer up past my man hood and on my stomach

soaking me in hot mare juices. She started moaning louder in my mouth adding to the pleasure we were both having. I knew she couldn't last

much longer the way she was going. "I-I-I'm going to-mhhmmm!" she didn't finish her sentence she came on my boxers panting heavily in the

afterglow. She was blushing heavily laying on top of my chest. "T-that was amazing! But I'm not done yet!" I was secretly relieved to hear her

say those words; if she was going to rape me I at least wanted to cum as well! "Well I guess we go to the main course now!" She gave me a

seductive look and turned around and placed her plot right on my face with her tail covering the back of my head. Her mare hood was directly

on my mouth; I experimented with a lick and was rewarded with a cute little moan. She oddly tasted nice like snow and raspberries. (Snow

cone flavour) I started picking up and down her mare hood with new enthusiasm, each time I licked Hyperborean I would be rewarded with

the cutest moans of pleasure. "You fucking taste like raspberries!" She giggled at my comment as she put her hooves around my boxers and

began sliding them off. I was still hard from out last experience so I didn't have to worry about not being able to get it up. I felt her put her

hoof around my shaft which I have no idea how she did! I then just barely heard her whisper a few words to herself. "It's been so long…" She

then removed her hoof and licked up the shaft completely covering the one side of me going up the 8 in shaft. I moaned in pleasure from the

feeling of her hot tongue on me. My moan added to her pleasure immensely making her quiver with anticipation. I started licking more inside to

give her more pleasure while looking for the clit with my tongue. "O-ohh mhhmhhhmm! K-keeping going I'm so close!" She sounded like she

was on the edge again; I found her clit and started playing with it." Mmmmhhm!" she started heavily panting, her hot breath going on my man

hood earning me more pleasure. "I-I-I'm going to cum!" She let out the sexiest moan while she came on my face and in my mouth covering me

in sex juices; I swallowed all of the cum and licked my lips to get the extra's. She got up of my face and turned around so she could face me.

"This is the last part." Oh shit…. She put her mouth over my head and went down putting my entire man hood in her mouth. The pleasure was

indescribable; it felt cold and warm with immense pleasure flowing through me! I couldn't help myself I gave out one last moan as I came in her mouth. She was surprised at the sudden amount liquid in her mouth but she managed to swallow it all.

**Clop is over! Sadly but it is true next chapter will have lots more probably!**

"We are now bonded the ritual can begin…" Hyperborean's horn lit up as she casted a spell. The floor under me lit up, I looked to my left and

saw red lines curving in different directions. "Oh come on! I just made sweet ass oral love sex to you and your still going to take my body?"

She looked at me and snorted. "Ha of course I am! I will admit you have skill with that sort of thing but I need a body and most things don't go

in to the grove…" Her horn lit up again and I felt a pressure on my lips, I tried speaking but I couldn't! That bitch silenced me! She closed her

eyes and started mouthing words; I assumed she was preparing the spell. Then I felt another presence within my mind like another

consciousness with my own. The alicorn's body flickered in front of me a few times and disappeared. The barrier Hyper put up turned red as

soon as she disappeared! "Oh shit! That is not good!" I heard Hyper in side of my head! "What the fuck hyper just fucking get it over with!

She sounded worried which in turned worried me. The barrier began changing colour again this time it went black. "ahh fuck the spell is

rebounding!" The barrier began discharging black lightning shaped magic (the same style as twilight in the episode cutie mark chronicles),

while the barrier started to crack. The black lightning all converged on the middle where we happened to be! " ahhh fuck!" I thought to myself

as the lightning hit us full on. I screamed in pain as the magic passed through my body. The pain was becoming unbearable, my body felt as if

it were breaking apart! I gave one final yell of pain before passing out and thinking well I fucking died with style!

A/N: The reason I made Princess hyperborean (The North Wind) a princess is because equestia runs off of princesses so I thought just use it so whatever…. R&R! And that was my first clop scene ever! Give me a review on how it was :3! Wow isn't that awesome! To have a clop scene right at the beginning! Not many stories do that. I thought it was necessary… So remember I will only make another chapter if I get a few supporters! PM me! Review it and pm your thoughts!


End file.
